The Consequences
by hiiamtori
Summary: What if Kurt had answered Dave's calls in OMW? I rely don't know if the rating is correct. Obviously suicide. No romance.
1. The Choice 1

The Consequences

**Ok so I was watching On My Way (still am) and this came to me. I thought what would happen if Kurt had answered Dave's calls? Its stupid but ya… **

Kurt sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his phone, "8 missed calls".

He sighed, should he call Dave back? What if he was just calling to ask him out again? Then he thought about that guy they saw at breadsticks. Dave had looked so utterly terrified at the sight of the jock discovering the circumstances of his visit. What if Dave was calling because of bulling? Kurt's first thought was that jerk deserves it! But then he realized that no one deserves it.

He hit call.

Dave was striating his tie. He took a deep breath, did he really want to do this. Yes. He did, the pain in his life was too great he couldn't stand it. Also the guilt was eating him alive, how had he made someone else fell this bad, this terrible, this worthless. Dave deserved this all the pain. Death. He deserved it he was going to ki… his train of thought was cut of by a phone ringing. Who could be calling him? Why would anyone call a fag like him? **(A/N I hate that word)** He looked at his phone. "Kurt Hummel" he gingerly raised the phone to his ear

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave what's wrong?"

"How did you do it"

"Do what?"

"Take it the bullying, the hate, the felling that the world hated you?"

"Well I was more traumatized that a certain jock has kissed me. But before that I just thought that I was so much better then them that it didn't matter, and that I had something to work for even when I thought the world was going to end. And…and" he sniffled like he was crying "and when I wanted to end it myself, but… why do you want to know? Is someone messing with you?"

"I…yes."

"Oh Dave I'm sorry what to meat me at the lima bean in say ten minuets or so?"

"Uh…yea see you in a few."

Dave quickly got changed and left.

Ok ch1 done ch2 coming like in five seconds (or days)

-Love (or hate if you hated it) Tori!


	2. Jacob is so Much Hotter 2

Jacob is so Much Hotter

**Sorry! I know it has only been a week since I updated but I felt soooo bad about the wait! I wanted to post this so bad but I don't have a computer to myself and I basically only get a computer to myself about once a week if that (god damn sisters) so sorry! i was reading something about amnesia in class today and I decided that Quinn should have amnesia back to right before she got preger's or right after. IDEA! So hear…**

Dave drove around for at least ten minuets trying to find the quant little joint his crush so frequently visited. As he entered he immediately began to search for the pale boy. He found him sitting in the corner at a table by himself, absent mindedly fiddling with his coffee. Dave sat down across from Kurt and let out a nerves "hi". The countertenor looked up and gave a sad smile "hey Dave how are you" there was a tense pause. He gave a small chuckle "That's a stupid question"

Dave let out a breathy sigh "Kurt it's just so hard, I mean I put you through this for years and you never cracked. Give me a week and I am a mess." Kurt looked him in the eye, all he saw was hurt, pain, and was that remorse? "I am not going to say it gets better, because it doesn't. But it does get a little easer. I am going to help you, and maybe you can help me, god knows I kneed a little muscle power from time to time." This earned a small chuckle from the larger boy.

They spent the rest of there time just talking. Not just on bullying, but on life, childhood memories, parents, friends, and even which celebrities they thought were the hottest (Jacob is so much hotter than Edward). It was around nine when they finally stopped talking due to a phone call from Kurt's dad demanding to know were he was and that he come home immediately, as he had scared the Humdel family silly. As they bid there goodbyes Kurt makes one final statement "Dave I don't care if its five in the morning, if something or someone is bothering you, call me ok?" Dave nodded and found himself falling a little more for the perfect boy.

**There is chapter two! I just relised that I Wright super short chapters….I should make this longer but I had to end the chapter with that line (I thought is was pretty good was it not?). My Cuz says hi to you all. I used to get annoyed when people said "reviews are like crack to me" or "review and you will get a cookie" but then I got one and smiled and laphed for like the rest of the week….. they don't annoy me so much anymore. (Do you get the underlying message in all this?)**

-love Tori


	3. Why? 3

Why?

Chapter three. Ok I realize that my spelling and grammar suck. I am sorry. My family just sucks and wont cheek my writing, and so yea… sorry! Oh and sorry for the wait I wrote it. Then got grounded. Go me!

GLEEKfreak101 I fell honerd that you would read my story at 2;16 AM. Thank you

And Frankie English is my first language…

Ok no one wants to hear me ramble so…

As Kurt walked into his house he was met with the obnoxious sounds of his brother playing slaying zombies, loud Mellencamp music coming from the den, and the soft rattle of pots from the kitchen. He chuckled and climbed the stairs. When he got to his room Kurt was ready to plop down on his bed, so he did. Our young countertenor expected to land on soft neatly made bed, but instead landed on another person. That person had jet black wicked curly hair, olive skin, hazel eyes, and went by the name Blaine Anderson. "Hey Kurty" the bed stealer exclaimed "wear were you?" just before giving the boy a soft kiss.

After getting over the shock of finding his boyfriend in his bed Kurt answered "oh I was just getting coffee with Dave" Blaine looked confused "Dave Thompson?" The younger boy chuckled "no Dave Karofsky." Blaine shot straight up. "What! Dave Karofsky! The boy who tormented you and, and asked you out last week?" His voice faltered a bit at the last part "why?"

When Kurt realized the implication behind his boyfriend's statement he practically started yelling. "No no! Blaine how could you think that! I would never! Dave was outed by a jock and was getting harassed. He has been calling me nonstop asking for help so I helped him! I Love you too much for that, Blaine how could you think that!"

After a tense silence Blaine spoke with tears in his voice "I am sorry Kurt. It's just no one ever looks at you that way besides me, at least not that I know of. I kept expecting it to happen, and then when it does I have no idea what to do. I don't want to lose you." He said the last part in barley a whisper. Kurt wipes the tears off his cheeks and assures him that Klaine was going to last and Kurt was never going to leave him not even if Blaine wanted him to.

"Why are you helping his though Kurt, you said yourself that he made your life a living hell? Don't you want him to fell the same pain?" Kurt had no response but a feeble "I don't know"

The boys soon drifted of to sleep, the question still puzzling his mind. After everything he did why was he still helping Dave?

Dave lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, watching the fan twirl. It went around and around, he found it very therapeutic. It took his mind of life, of the bully's, the acing slits on his wrists, the belt in his closet, Kurt, mainly Kurt, he had been thinking about the boy a lot. Why was Kurt helping him? What had Dave done to deserve his forgiveness? The jocks had done nothing but torment him, and in one case sexually harass him. He didn't deserve his help so why was Kurt helping him?


	4. Hanging in the balance 4

Hanging in the balance.

**Sorry for the long, long wait!**

* * *

><p>The week went on. Kurt called Dave every day, sometimes twice. He never go an answer, Blaine was (thought he wouldn't admit it) worried to. He never got one call, one message, one email back. By the end of the week he was really worried.<p>

* * *

><p>By Friday he was really worried, sectionals was tomorrow. He got Blaine and drove to Dave's house. When he got there Paul answered the door "Hello Kurt, what may I do for you? "Hi, I was wondering if Dave is home?" he questioned "yes, he is upstairs, third door on the left." Kurt nodded in thanks, the boys climbed the stares.<p>

Kurt counted 1 2 3, this was Dave's room. He knocked, no response "Dave you in there?" no response. He tried the door, it was locked. He got on his knees, pulled out a bobby pin, don't ask, and unlocked the door.

The room was neat, everything tucked away in the right place. There was a letter on the bed, Blaine walked over and opened it.

Kurt searched the room, just as he opened the closet door he heard Blaine gasp "Kurt…" But the door was already open.

In the center of the closet was a body, Dave Karofski's body.

* * *

><p><em>To whoever finds me<em>-

_i am sorry, I couldn't handle it anymore. The pain, the agony, Kurt I know you tried to help me, but I know you didn't really care. You were helping me out of pity. I am sorry it had to be this way, I really do love you Kurt. Mom, Dad I am so sorry._

_-Dave Karofski _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oh la la! Cliff hanger! Dave isn't necessarily dead! He might be though<span> you never know! Unless you read on! Its 4 am. And I am about to pass out :p goodnight! Or good morning actually!**

-love Tori


	5. Fucking ADD 5

Fucking ADD

**If you all try to kill me can you just shoot me and not crush me with a door and a bunch of rocks…please (hides) ok I am sooooo fucking sorry! I had NO access to a computer for the past…months…. But you may all come and kill me! Oh and on a cliff hanger to…. I am sorry…**

Kurt sat in the waiting room on one of those crapy hospital chairs, head between his legs. Slowly breathing in and out, Blaine rubbing his back soothingly as he cried "baby baby calm down, shh, stop crying, shh". But he couldn't stop, how do you stop crying when one of your friends commits suicide because of you, and literally wrote it In the suicide letter! "its my fault, its all my fucking fault. If I had called again done SOMETHING! Anything… I-I-I just wish I had done something!" than Kurt fell out of the chair and curled into a ball on the floor, in the fetal position and started hyperventilating.

Blaine was at a loss. He loved Kurt, more than he loved his own parents, and hated seeing him like this. He was smart and realized that there was nothing he could do but hold Kurt and make sure he doesn't choke on his own tears, or puke that one time, yes it broke his heart but what could he do. The whole situation broke his heart really, and like Kurt he felt like it was his fault. In the letter Dave had said that he loved Kurt, and while he wouldn't give up Kurt if the whole world tried to commit suicide, which in turn would make since if they were the only two left on earth he definitely wouldn't give up Kurt. But if everyone tried to kill themselves Kurt would be included, he would have to stop Kurt…. Damn he always goy off track in his head Fucking ADD… But Dave had liked, no loved, Kurt and in the letter is stated so… no not 'had' they still did not know if Dave was alive or not. When they had tried to get him of the belt Dave slammed his head on the shelf. That had caused more damage than the belt itself. They had to wait for Paul to get hear, while they were upstairs he had gone out, so he could sign the paper work. The whole situation was so fucked up! Why had Dave tried anything if he had Kurt and himself helping him?

Kurt's mind was jumbled, thoughts flying left and right. Mainly about Dave, there was that odd one about washing Finns socks… but mainly about Dave. He couldn't think one thought long engulf to explain what he was thinking, he was having a break down. The one thought he could think and was repeating this over and over. Why had Dave tried to kill himself? Kurt thought he was helping him! And Blaine had tried to. What had pushed him over that edge that had seemed so far away?

About an hour later Paul showed up. Sighed the paper work and sat next to Blaine in a chair. "is he ok?" Paul asked Blaine about Kurt who was still in his break down. "Yea I guess…no he is not" Blaine sighed "he fells guilty, we all do, I… did you read the letter?" Paul shook his head no and excepted the letter held out to him. After Paul read it he looked at Kurt at the ICU door and then down to the ground, he sighed "Teenage love… what a fucked up mess of hormones and stupidity" that effectively shut everyone up for a wile, except Kurt who was still crying in Blaine's arms.

The Doctor came out "are you all hear for Dave Karofsky"


	6. Baby, no 6

**Baby, no**

**Sorry! It took me so long to update this. No way to, I promise I will try to get better at it! It's just the person whose computer I used moved across the country and… well now I have to wait till I get an open computer to do anything! Sorry again!**

**Oh and is it bad that I haven't updated In so long that I had to go back and reread the whole thing because I forgot what is was about…**

**oh and ****THEY BETTER NOT BREAK UP KLAINE IS SESION 4! I WILL GO ALL CHAIN SAW MASSACRE ON FOX IF THEY DO!**** Well actually not I will let the other fan's do that.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor came out "are you all hear for Dave Karofsky"<p>

The three looked up at the doctor, Blaine was the first to react "how is he?" the doctor sighed

"He is better than expected he should wake up soon. The belt cut of his oxygen and when he hit his head like you said he got a concussion but other than that he is fine." Paul sighed in relief.

Blaine looked down at Kurt "hear that baby Dave is going to be ok!" but Kurt was still mumbling on and on about Dave and love and socks. Blaine sighed in defeat, he loved Kurt and this was worrying him. Kurt was so worked up over Dave's suicide Blaine was scared he might try something himself. Kurt had tried it before that Blaine new, Multiple times, he also used to cut. Blaine was scared he might try to cut again, or worse try to off himself.

Paul was happy that Dave was ok, more happy than he had ever been, But he was worried about Kurt. The boy was a mess. He had a valid resion to be guilty, not that Paul was mad or anything, but if Kurt hadn't led his son on than he might not have tried to kill himself. Maybe Kurt had been dating Dave behind Blaine's back? Would he do that? Paul didn't know the boy all that well but he looked attractive enough maybe that's what happened, and when Kurt had broken it off to stay with Blaine his son snapped. He wasn't calling Kurt a slut or anything, but you never know?

* * *

><p>Eventually Kurt had to go home. Since he wasn't stable enough to drive Blaine drove him home, and was given permission to stay, Kurt was a mess he needed his boyfriend. After they got into their PJ's and got into bed (Kurt was the little spoon) Blaine whispered "hey babe?" Kurt simply turned him head to look Blaine in the eye "why are you taking this so hard? I know you got a little closer to Dave after you started talking, but not close enough to breakdown like this." Kurt sighed. There was a long pause before Kurt said "I have done this to people. Tried to leave them and it hurts. I am not really that close to Dave and it hurts badly; I can't imagine how bad you must have felt, or how bad my dad felt. I just… feel bad to and that mixed in with the guilt I feel for helping cause this… I am a mess." Tears were streaming down his face now. Blaine gave it a moment, it made sense.<p>

* * *

><p>The last time Kurt tried to kill himself was back Dalton. His aunt, the last remaining blood relative to his mom that still talked to him, had died. He was still feeling the stress from switching to a harder school, the pain from the bullying, and he missed his dad. Everything had just built up and Kurt had taken some pills. Jeff, his roommate had found him. They had made him puke, and then took him to the hospital. He had just barely made it.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine gets Kurt's attention again "baby I want you to promise me that you won't do anything drastic. Please baby don't cut yourself and please, please don't try to kill yourself again. I-I-I love you so much." By now Kurt was all out sobbing. Blaine just held him as Kurt murmured soft I love you to's into his chest.<p>

Suddenly Kurt attacked his mouth with a hard kiss. Pulling Blaine on top of him and rolling on his back Kurt started unbuttoning Blains shirt and begging "please, Blaine fuck me! I want you. Please I love you let me prove it!" all while sobbing.

Blaine wasn't all that surprised, when Kurt got emotional he tended to get like this, begging Blaine to have sex with him, Even before there first time. Every time Blaine made him stop, this wasn't how he wanted to have sex with his lover; it was like having sex with him while he was drunk. It broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt like this begging to be used. "No, baby you know I won't." Kurt looked so broken "but… Blaine please!" by now he was trying to undo Blaine's pants, already done with the shirt. Blaine grabbed his wrists "no, baby stop" he turned Kurt around spooning him again. Blaine pulled back a little and re-butted his clothes. When he laid down again Kurt was full out sobbing, and it broke Blaine's heart that all he could do was watch.

* * *

><p><strong>… That went in a totally different direction that I planed…. Oh well. Did yall like it? If so tell me!<strong>

** Oh and xechada la pirate that's not what I was going for but… well you get explained why he overreacted right above. So no probly not. I might do something with that idea thoue… **

**And how do I get beata beta thing? If you know help me! **

** -love Tori**

** (Tory who froze in the snow)**

** you know what that's from I will love you forever!**


	7. Why? Who? 7

Why? Who?

**Guess what! I have chocolate milk and you don't! ha! Anyway. Enjoy! And I just almost spilt It on my computer… go me.**

* * *

><p>Black. A simple color, it's the color of the night sky, cats, computers, his sute. Black was the color that went well with just about anything. Black had always made Dave Karofski calm. So why was the exact color that always made him feel better scaring him so badly? Maybe it was because he could not see anything else. He raised up his arm but something caught it, like there was a string on his arm holding it down but that string was going into him. "Dave oh good Dave your awake!" he knew that voice and it pissed him off. It was the voice that had everything while he had nothing. It was the voice of Blaine Anderson.<p>

Dave tried to sit up, but strong hands pushed him back down. When did blaine get that strong? But then a new voice spoke.

"Its ok Dave lay back down, I'm your doctor. How are you felling?"

"I'm awake? Why can't I see then?"

"You can't see?" that was Blaine

"No! Why can't I see!"

"Oh dear, you must have done more damage when you hit your head then we thought."

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up he was confused. Where was Blaine? He knew that Blaine always woke up last. So where was he? He went downstairs and saw his dad sitting at the table eating eggs and bacon, he did not have the energy to care, "hey dad, were is Blaine?" Burt looked up confused "who?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh short chapter with a double cliff hanger! Hahahaha! I'm so mean. And I totally did of plan ether of those. They just sort of happened. And no I don't know why ether happened ether. I haven't figured that out yet….<strong>

**-Tori**


End file.
